


The Student and the Teacher

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hey! So, um, could you try something where the reader is Gabriel's Trickster apprentice? Thanks, love your blog! :3Request: Hi, I have a request if that's okay :). So reader is a trickster who's powers are just emerging and she keeps zapping things into existence and zaps people places whenever she gets annoyed or angry. Gabriel tries to help her become accustomed to her powers and helps her control them. Slowly they fall in love and it's all Fluffy and cute.Warnings: Fluff





	The Student and the Teacher

The snob of a waiter came over to hand you a menu before leaving with a frown. Sure, if you had nicer clothes on, this guy would be treating you like the queen, but instead you had jean and a basic tank top with a leather jacket. If you concentrated hard enough you could probably appear in a flashy dress and high heels, but you didn’t really care.  
You unraveled your napkin and found that you were missing a fork. Instead of bothering that stupid waiter guy, you focused on the thought of a fork appearing. And sure enough it appeared as the waiter came back to take your order.  
“What would you like?” He gave you a judgemental look.  
“Porterhouse steak with a baked potato on the side.” You replied with a small smile.  
“That’s going to be expensive...maybe you should try for something….” He was cut off as you waved your hand making him disappear. You slightly regretted it, but you couldn’t really control your powers and he kinda deserved it, being all rude like that.  
No one seemed to notice your trickster abilities which let you get away with a lot of things. Apparently your father was a trickster and that’s where you got your powers from. He left when you were a kid and so you were only raised by your mom. Of course, that was a long time ago and being a trickster meant you didn’t age as fast as everyone else. Also being half human, meant your powers didn’t fully arrive until later in your life, but you handled it pretty well until now.  
Instead of bothering to ask another waiter for your order, you focused again, but this time only the baked potatoes appeared. With huff you tried again, but to no avail.  
“Don’t focus too hard.” You glanced over your shoulders to find a blonde man watching you with honey brown eyes. “Just take a breath and let it appear.” You gave him a slight nod and looked back down at the plate. With less concentration this time, you imagined the steak and it appeared.  
“Thanks, but how did you…” He came over and sat across from you.  
“Ain’t my first time I’ve seen a trickster before.” He gave you a devilish smile.  
“So what are you then?” You didn’t wait for him to answer as you started to cut your steak.  
“Well, I guess sorta an ex-trickster.”  
“How is that even possible?” You mumbled with a stuffed mouth.  
“Complicated story. Trust me you don’t want to hear it.” He paused, giving you a once over. “I’m Gabriel by the way. And you are….?”  
“(Y/N).” You licked your lips, tasting the steak on them.   
“I thought someone by this age would be used to their powers.” He remarked.  
“Half human. That’s why.”  
“Ah.”  
“Can you teach me? You know trickster things?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Oh, come on. Please.” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes. “I haven’t met anyone like me in a while.”  
“Fine. I can show you a few things, but first you might want to get that waiter back here.” You rolled your eyes, but with some thought the snob appeared again looking flustered. You left your seat, following Gabe out of the restaurant.   
“Back to my place?” You asked, feeling the cool air brush up against your skin.  
“Teleport us there.”   
You nodded, closing your eyes to imagine your small apartment. When you opened your eyes, however you were in the lobby, not your room. “Close.” You remarked, heading towards the elevator. “You coming?” Gabe followed, frowning in the elevator, not likely the small space.  
“Ah, I have so much to teach you.” He said once he enter your small dirty apartment. “First, how to redecorate a tiny wasted space.”  
“It’s hard to sometime think of things that I haven’t seen before.” You admitted, sitting down on your stained couch.  
“Let me show you.” With a snap, the room had a modern flare with more room.  
“Cool.” You gasped, running around the apartment, looking at all the changes. “You have to teach me that first.”  
“Just think of a style or an idea. Every great thing starts as an idea, remember that.”   
“So if I wanted the walls painted blue...I just think of it?”  
“Exactly.” Gabe joined you on the new couch. “But, how about we up the game from paint to pranks.”  
“Now you sound like my father.”  
“Oh come on. It’s in your blood. People should get what’s coming to them.”  
“Like how?” You leaned closer to him with a smirk.   
“Well you did a fairly good job with the waiter….anyone come to mind that could use a little justice?”   
“Well there was this guy that I met at a bar...he lives around here.”  
“Perfect.” He clapped his hands together. “Ideas?”  
You chewed at your lower lip in thought, wanting to impress Gabe. “One or two.” You said after a minute.  
“Care to share with the rest of the class?”  
“First, let’s go there.” You knew the bar fairly well as you transported the two of you across the road from it. “I think I’m getting the hang of this.” A moment later you saw the guy walking out of the bar with a brunette struggling to walk next to him. “Watch this.” You took the idea in mind and snapped your fingers like you’d seen Gabe do before.  
The once handsome prideful man became an ugly mess, covered in layers of hair. The drunk brunette let out a scream as she stumbled away from him. Gabe and you cracked up from a safe distance, watching a group of men chase off the freak.   
“Not bad.”  
“Can we save the rest for tomorrow?” You let out a loud yawn.  
“Sure, kiddo. Take it slow.” He patted your shoulder and for some reason you found yourself blushing a little. You zapped back to your apartment, this time in the room, and Gabe left as you headed to bed.

“So like this?” You snapped your fingers in the empty warehouse as you tried to change the surroundings. With little effort you were instead in a fancy hotel lobby. With another snap you were on a beach with the ocean just a few yards away.  
“Good.” Gabe came to stand next to you as you kept snapping, changing the surroundings with ease. “Now.” Gabe snapped his finger and once again back at the warehouse. “Try to create something….alive-ish.”  
“Always wanted a dog.” You smiled, thinking of a cute little puppy. You snapped your fingers and a puppy appeared at your feet. You picked the little guy up, holding him close. “Ain’t he cute?” You smiled, petting its little furry head.  
Gabe walked over and started stroking his back. “Had a dog once.” His whiskey eyes got lost in thought for a moment. “Hey, want to help me with something?”  
“Sure.” You had the puppy disappear, ready for whatever Gabriel had planned. He offered his hand, which you took and you were suddenly in a motel parking lot. “What are we-”  
“Shh.” Gabriel covered your mouth with his hand as he dragged you aside. “Winchesters.”  
“Who?” You reached up, pulling his hand down.  
“Hunters.”  
“Oh.” You watched as two men came out, holding guns and climbed into a black impala. “Why are we messing with hunters? I thought you’re supposed to stay away from them.”  
“Please. Those two knuckleheads are so easy to mess with.” Gabe rolled his eyes at the brothers. “Just watch.” He snapped his fingers and the car turned into a pink prius.   
“Oh my god.” You laughed, trying to muffle your sounds with your hands. The two tall men got out quickly, looking around as you ducked down with Gabriel. “Wait. Let me try.” You snapped your fingers, giggling. The car was now filled with whipped cream and their weapons were balloon animals.   
The shorter of the two men was shouting and kicking the car as the taller one just stood their with his mouth hung open. Gabriel and you both leaned into each other, trying to muffle your laughter as you watched them.   
“Come on. I got other things to show you.” Before leaving, Gabe turned the car back to normal, hoping the hunters wouldn’t bother to try and find him.   
After you left the two guys, Gabriel showed you how to make more things out of thin air and warp reality. With all that work, you popped into one of your favorite candy stores with Gabriel. The shop owner and you had a deal, where you provided him protection and a long life as long as he provided treats for you.   
Gabriel appeared impress as the owner led you to the back where three boxes of candy were waiting for you. “Thanks.” You grabbed the three boxes and teleported back to your updated apartment. Gabriel joined you as you laid back on the couch with chocolate in hand.   
“So, you’ve mess with those Winchester before, huh?”  
“Plenty of times.” Gabriel smirked as he licked a lollipop.  
“Can I ask why? And how are they still breathing?” Gabriel looked over at you, chuckling at your last comment.  
“They hold a special place in my heart.” He said sweety before chuckling at his own words. “Just a lot of history there, I guess. Plus, they have some powerful friends.”  
“I’m a demigod. What’s more powerful than me?” You sprawled out, putting your feet on his lap.   
“Half demigod.” He reminded you.  
“Whatever.” You took a bowl of ice cream and poured chocolate syrup on it. “Oh, I forgot, my favorite show’s on.” You snapped your fingers, making the japanese game show ‘Nutcracker’ appear on screen. Gabriel bit back a gasp as his whiskey eyes traveled over to you. “Ever heard of it?” You asked, but you were focused on the T.V.  
“Yeah, maybe once or twice.”  
“Oh, did you see that?” You pointed to the T.V., not paying attention to if he was watching or not. “That’s what I love about this show.” You clapped your hands, finally turning towards him. “What?” You scooped up some ice cream.  
“Nothing….I just never met anyone like you.” Gabriel gave a shy smile.  
“Same.” A blush was slowly appearing on your face, so you turned away, back to the show.  
A little while later Gabriel said he had to go deal with some things and you said your goodbyes, asking him to come back tomorrow. After he was gone you found yourself back at the motel, finding the lights on in the boys’ room.  
With a snap you turned the fresh water into sewage drain as you one of them taking a shower. The next thing you did was give the long haired one, lice. And lastly, you had their beds covered in spiders. Giggling to yourself you didn’t notice Gabriel appear behind you and the boys running out of their room.  
“You!” The shorter of the two shouted as a flashlight beamed towards you.  
You held up your hands with a smirk. “Hello boys. Can I help you with something?”  
“Oh you are so dead.” The shorter one had a towel wrapped around his lower half.   
“Sorry. I’m afraid I can’t take you seriously with just that on.” You glanced down and then the man let out a huff.   
“(Y/N).” You turned as soon as Gabriel snapped at you.   
“Gabe, what are you-”  
“Leave them alone.” He said sternly.  
“But I thought-”  
“Come here.” You shuffled to his side, noticing the brothers glaring at him. He snapped his fingers. “There. Happy? I fixed it.” Gabriel turned to you with a deep frown. “You shouldn’t mess with them.”  
“You did.”  
“Yes...well…”  
“Well what? Did you claim them or something?” You raised your voice at him, then vanished.

Gabe found you sometime later at the beach on some random island in the pacific. You were curled up with your elbows resting on your knees as you stared out at the ocean. Gabriel sat next to you, brushing part of his arm against you as he got comfortable.  
“I should’ve told you this before (Y/N), but I didn’t want to make things weird between us.” He paused, glancing over at you. “I’m an archangel.”  
“I know.” You plainly stated, looking over at him. That surprised him. “How many people do you know who have powers and abilities like you, who also happen to have the name Gabriel?” You stretched out your legs, laying back in the sand. “So what makes them so special?”  
“My brothers’ vessels.” He admitted.  
“Ah. So, that explains it.” You tugged at his shirt and he laid down next to you. “Sorry for yelling at you.” You rolled over on your side, facing him.  
“I should be the one apologizing.” He tucked a loose hair away from your face. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”  
“I can take care of myself you know.” You felt yourself blushing slightly at the contact of him caressing your face.  
“Yeah, but those guys are different. People end up dead around them.” He stopped caressing you and cupped your face, kissing your forehead with his soft lips. “You’re still my student. Can’t let anything bad happen to you.”  
“One day, I’ll surpass the teacher.” You rolled over and straddled his stomach. “And I won’t need you looking out for me.” Gabriel dropped eye contact, frowning at your comment. “But…” You tilted his chin and hovered over his face, so you were inches apart. “...I’ll still want you with me.” With that you kissed his lips, nibbling at his lower lip, letting the kiss go deeper. He ran his hands over your body as he opened up his mouth to you.   
After a few moments you separated to get some air. Gabriel kept his hands firmly on your hips as you hovered over him. “So is this some sort of student-teacher kink?”  
“Shut up.” You kissed him again, this time longer lasting.


End file.
